


I got my sight set on you, and I'm ready to wait

by Naamajul16



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dates, Dating, Jeans, M/M, Party, Rejection, Smirk, hipster!harry, sassy!louis, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naamajul16/pseuds/Naamajul16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times harry asks louis out, getting rejected 4 out of 5 of the times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got my sight set on you, and I'm ready to wait

Louis Tomlinson was an outgoing, carefree, lovable person. He was funny and witty, always knew what to say. Being with Louis you could never get bored. He was uni's typical popular guy, friends with everyone. Louis was always in the center, lighting up every room he walked in too and heating up every dance-floor he stepped on.

Harry Styles was a cheeky, tall, charming person. He was pretty much beautiful, the wet dream of every girl and a few boys around uni, and he was only in his first year. Every person who knew Harry fell a bit in love with him, that was just his magic. And most of all, he could not take no for an answer.

So, being as Harry was, the second he lay eyes on Louis, all he could think was 'mineminemine'.

\--

"Louis get back here!" Niall shouted with his trying-to-look-angry face.

"Never!" Louis yelled, holding the stolen bag of fries in one hand and running away from his blond friend.

"Lou-is ! You know I don't have the energy to run after you! Give me back my food, you prick!" Niall said slowing down trying to catch his breath.

"Well thats shit for you!" Louis laughed hysterically and jumped into the bushes in front of him. He opened the bag and started eating the half-cold french fries chuckling to himself. Any other person would never touch Niall's food, because everybody knows how possessive he is about it, but not Louis. He knew Niall will forgive him quickly and cuddle him while watching The x factor like nothing happened. That was just how their relationship worked. 

After a few seconds of eating the stolen food quietly he heard a chuckle from behind him. Getting up and turning around he found himself face to face (its actually face to chest but Louis is to proud to admit his shortness) with a smirking curly haired person.

"Enjoying your food?" The curly kid asked still smirking and oh hell no, nobody smirks at Louis Tomlinson.

"Enjoying the view?" Louis shoot back, taking another french fry into his mouth.

"Is it like a new trend, eating alone in the bushes?" Smirking curly asked back. 

Louis raised an eyebrow at the kid in front of him. Who do you think you are stupid curly boy?

"Is it a new trend to watch someone eat and then interrupt them?" Louis smiled viciously as if saying 'game on'. 

"Are you like one of those people who don't like to be seen eating?" Curly asked

"Are you like one of those people who don't have a life so they go and bother others?" Ka-bam! Take that curly boy.

"Oh, sassy much?" Curly's smirk just seems to grow wider.

"Stupid much?"

"Your a bit bad tempered, aren't you?"

"And you cant seem to disappear, right?" Louis is totally pissed by now, but curly's smirk just becomes a big toothy grin and for a moment Louis is a bit blinded from the whiteness of his teeth, but he recovers. After a few seconds of silence,

"Go out with me?" Curly asks and well, what the fuck. Why is this random stranger bothering him with questions and then asking him out. This is all wrong. This person is all wrong, with his green eyes and curly hair. And what are those, jeans or leggings? He cant seem to find a deference because their so fucking tight. And he has curly hair. This is all wrong. 

"No" Louis says and then turns around and disappears before curly could say anything else.

\--

Which jeans should louis pick, that is the big question. The bright wash ones that are a bit loosen but their color looks really good on him, or the dark wash that are a bit tighter and fold above the ankle?  
God, life is so tough sometimes. Eleanor's at the underwear section so he's left alone in this dilemma.  
Dark, bright? Loose, tight? 

"I think the dark tight one would look better, you've got the ass for it"  
He hear a deep voice say behind him.

Louis turned around, and again he was standing in front of curly.

"Are you like following me or something?" Louis asked while laying the bright jeans back in their pile. Curly might be weird, but he was right about what he said about louis' bum.

"Don't worry babe, didn't know you were here till five seconds ago" curly said smiling goofily.

"Good, i was starting to worry i had a curly stalker, thats never good" louis said and with that got in to the changing room to try on the black jeans. after closing the button, he went out and stood in front of the mirror. He checked out his bum and harry chuckled.  
"Like i thought, your ass look terrific" he said looking at louis trough the mirror.

"Why thank you dear curly" Louis said and returned to the changing room to change back.  
When he got out with the dark wash jeans in his hand curly said

"Its harry actually" 

"Whats harry?"

"My name. Im Harry" 

Louis walked up to a pile of plain t-shirts looking for a deep blue one.

"Mmm, great name. Im Louis" no deep blue t-shirts, what a shame.  
Louis decided he had enough with this store, hell just pay and wait for Eleanor outside on the street. He marched to the cashier. 

"Thats a really lovely name" he heard harry saying right behind him and jumped a little in surprise.

"Oh! Didn't know your still there mate" he said with a hand on his heart. After he paid the lady he turned to harry and said

"Well it was nice talking to you. Thanks for the help with the picking, didn't know you were that useful" with a teasing smile on his lips

"Im useful in a lot of things," harry said with a smirk and louis did NOT feel a twitch in his stomach.

"You can find out if you go on a date with me!" Oh god, not again.

"No thank you, goodbye curly harry!" And with that louis left the store.

\--

"Guys i gotta go now, class starts in a few minutes" Louis said with a big sigh. He was having a nice time bailing his morning course and instead hanging with Stan and another guy Louis' not sure what his name is. But he had maths, and he knew that if he will miss even one math lesson he'll be lost and fail the subject, so he doesn't want to take the risk.

"See ya later!" Stan waved him goodbye and with that he started walking away to get to class.  
He stopped by his locker, opening it and getting out three book. Why do you need three books for math anyway?  
Closing his locker and turning around he nearly fell from something that was in his way. Or well, someone.  
Harry was standing there in all his glory, smiling while louis was trying to suppress a squeak of surprise.

"Not so surprised to see you here" louis said while starting walk, harry by his side.

"Yeah well, we both take classes here" harry answered and took the books from louis' hands, carrying them for him. Louis could get used to this, having someone to take his books.

"So, on mondays we were plaid shirts?" Louis said eyeing harry up and down. He wore those damn tight jeans again with a plaid shirt unbuttoned and a white t-shirt underneath. He had three neckless on and a bunch of rings on his fingers. And the best of all, he had a bandana wraped around his head pushing his curls away from his face. Oh god, he should've known the kid was a hipster.

"Ha ha, good joke" harry said and louis couldn't decide if he was sarcastic or not, so he acted like he wasn't.

"I know, right? Well, here we separate" louis said, stopping by his class door. He took the books away from Harry's hands and mumbled a thanks. He started opening the door when he heard harry say

"Go out with me". Oh boy, this one is persistent. With a sigh louis turned to face harry again.

"No" he simply answered. Harry looked at him confused, frowning a bit

"Why not?" He asked

"I don't date hipsters" louis said and with that got in to the classroom, leaving harry by the door. 

\--

Louis drank the remaining of his beer and set the cup on the nearest table.

"To the dance floor!" He said to no one, pushing between dancing people to get to the middle of the room. When he was pleased with his place, he started swaying his hips to the sound of Kesha.

It was a saturday night and per usual, louis was at a party. Well, everybody was at this party. Stan decided this weekend he was willing to throw a bash at his apartment, and invited everybody. Everyone knew its going to be brilliant because parties were stan's specialties, so the place was stacked. 

A Carly Rae Jepsen song started playing and louis kept on swaying and dancing to the rhythm. Why did they put this song? Why does it even exist? He hated that song. He would've stopped dancing because of it but he was already tipsy (on the edge of drunk) and he had to loosen up his body. 

After a couple of seconds he felt big hands closing on his hips. He felt a body right behind him, dancing along.  
While still dancing louis turned his head to see who the person was and oh, what a surprise (not) it was harry. Louis smiled up to him and then turned his head back and focused on swaying his hips as sexy as he can.

"Hi" he heard harry say into his ear and felt chills run through his body.

"Hello" louis answered, lifting up on arm and reaching behind him to get to harry's hair. Once he felt the soft curls between his fingers he smiled a bit wider because he knew they would be soft but he didn't know curls can feel that good.

They kept on dancing for a few songs and then he felt harry's nose running along his neck, starting from his shoulder up to under his ear. He leaned his head aside to give harry more access and when he felt harry's lips press an oh so soft kiss on his neck he bucked his hips back and press against harry's body.  
After getting from harry the reaction he was hoping for (a groan and sigh) he turned around and looked at his face. Up close, harry was beautiful. He had shining green eyes, thin pink lips, and even sweaty and flushed he looked gorgeous. 

Being the tease louis was, he stared at harry's lips for a few seconds and then before harry could get closer he took his hand and backed away, pushing out of the dance floor still holding harry's hand and went to the first empty couch he saw. He pushed harry down on the couch and sat next to him, placing his legs on harry's lap. 

"Thought we could use a break from dancing" louis said while hooking his arm around harry's neck getting closer

"Good idea, i started thinking i couldn't keep up with you" harry place on hand on the small of louis back

"Nobody can keep up with me" 

"Course not" harry mumbled cupping louis cheek with his free hand and louis has had enough. He felt drunk and breathless from dancing and he just had enough. So he got closer and closed his lips on Harry's.  
Harry almost immediately opened his mouth letting louis lick into his mouth and on his lower lip. After a few moments louis broke the kiss and tried to steady his breath. He looked and harry's lips, how pink and inviting they were. Louis just wanted to bite them, so he did. Only for a second though, because he started feeling a vibration and heard harry whine.

"Shit, sorry" harry said and pulled his phone out of his front pocket, reading the new text he got. 

"Fucking god" he sighed and then looked at louis

"I gotta go, friend having a crisis" he explained and moved his hand from louis' lower back to his hips.

"Oh, what a shame" louis said getting off of harry.

"I had a great time though" harry smiled and dimples appeared. How did louis not notice those dimples before? He poked on of harry dimples and said

"Yeah, me too"

"We should do this again. On a date, perhaps?" 

Louis sighed, pecked harry on the lips (those damn things were softer than they looked. Why is everything about harry so soft?) and said a sharp "no".

\--

Louis was just heading out of school, feeling excited and relieved for the weekend that would start the moment he got out of uni's grounds.  
He started walking down the street when he heard 

"Lou! Wait up!" 

Harry jogged up to him and slowed down when he reached him.

"Curly! Excited for the weekend? I know i am" louis said with a smile. He decided not to bring up the whole party thing that happened so they were acting like they weren't snogging crazy on stan's couch only a week ago.  
After all, he was drunk, and when your drunk you do stupid things like kiss curly boys.  
The thing is, louis had an image and reputation to keep up with. He had his own rules and dating hipsters were a big no no. He's been playing hard to get with harry and then it just became a thing, rejecting harry.  
Since the party harry's still been talking to louis, carrying his books and complimenting his ass, but he haven't asked him out again. And the problem is, louis misses it. He'd got used to it and now a whole week feels like so long without getting asked out by harry. 

"Weekends are always exciting" harry smirks at him and louis feels a blush creep to his cheeks.

And thats another problem. Louis has grown fond of harry, more than necessarily. Every time harry touches him or just shows off his dimples he feels flustered, and thats just  
No.  
Louis Tomlinson never feels that way.  
Its just that harry's got big hands and green eyes and he has a comment to every joke louis tells. Louis always feels wanted, but with harry he feels extra wanted. 

They walk down the London streets chatting away until harry stops and tugs on louis wrist to make him stop and face him. And now they're standing chest to chest (who is louis kidding, face to chest) and harry smells so good and god since when does louis even care how good someone smells?

"Will you please go out on a date with me?" Harry pulls louis out of his thoughts with the question he's been waiting to hear all week, and this time louis takes his time to think on what to answer. He's tired of playing hard to get, acting like he doesn't want harry when he really really does, so this time his answer is different.

"Okay" 

"Okay?" Harry says with a bit shock

"Yeah, sure" louis says and pulls harry in to the coffee shop they've been standing in front of.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is shit or not i hope not  
> Xxx  
> Btw the title is a line from miley cyrus' See You Again lol


End file.
